Small Problem
by Zafona
Summary: A cursed artifact has made Castiel miniature, it's amusing for the Winchesters at first until they realize he might stay that way forever. Slash Dean/Castiel Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Hazel eyes looked up at the clock for the thousandth time that night, Dean wasn't sure if he'd been sitting there for that long or if he was just impatient as hell and continuously looked at the time. He glanced over at Sam and saw that his brother, too, was glancing up to see how long it had been. Dean sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head.

"So," he started in a calm tone, "Cas is late."

Sam scoffed, looking over at his brother in astonishment, "You kidding me? Cas is more than late, I think he's a no-show."

Dean shook his head, "He promised he'd come back with that artifact, I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

Sam sighed and opened his laptop, "Dean," he glanced over to the other hunter, who seemed dead set that the angel was on his way back, "Maybe something happened, he has been pretty busy."

"Happened? Like what?" Dean sounded skeptical, throwing his hands in the air as if to prove it, "Even if something happened he would have come back here saying some shit like 'I am sorry, I cannot retrieve the artifact' or something." He'd put on his best gravelly-formal voice for that impersonation, though it hadn't been entirely convincing.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, maybe. But again, what if something happened to him?"

Dean straightened up, a concerned expression creeping onto his features, "Like something might not have been totally legit with that artifact?"

"Exactly."

Dean leaned forward in his chair, running his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck, "Cas' an angel, he'll be fine."

_Hours earlier..._

Castiel had been contacted by the Winchesters about an ancient artifact, it was rumoured that the thing had been used somewhere in Western Europe, Sam had said in Greece. They weren't one hundred percent on what the thing did, exactly, though Dean was fairly certain that it was a cursed object of some kind. Cas agreed to go there and retrieve it for them, much easier said than done. He stood before a pedestal holding up a beautiful emerald gem with several engravings upon it.

Cas was a little more than confused at the sight, the hunters had said this thing was rumoured to have been used, so why was it sitting alone in the ruins it was originally placed in? He glanced around, there were several deadly traps set up, many were already set off with a skeleton or two mangled into them. Cas figured that must have been the reason no one had previously gotten inside, though he was still confused about the rumours. None the less, he'd promised an ancient artifact to the Winchesters and he intended to deliver.

He didn't recognize a pattern in the engravings when he looked at them, even though they looked like a mixture of Enochian and several other scratching, the combination of them wouldn't do anything, he knew that much for sure.

After discerning that it was safe to do so, Castiel took firm hold of the gem. Almost immediately he felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. Concern rushed through him; he dropped the item though it was much too late. In moments his body felt like it was on fire, every limb felt as if it were pulling into itself, once that was almost done he was hit with the worst dizzy spell as he felt like he were flying to the ground at unbelievable speeds. He stumbled and hit his knees, the air had been almost entirely knocked out of his lungs and the dizzy feeling was only getting worse.

And then it was dark.

Panic briefly overtook him as he reached forward, his hands hit a cloth-like barrier and he realized he was inside something. Quickly he fumbled around, falling left and right, before finally climbing out of his imprisonment. His eyes widened in shock when he took in the new sights, it was the very same room except now he was approximately 15 centimetres tall.

He turned his gaze at what he thought was a prison to see the suit he had just been wearing. Cas sighed heavily and walked over to the emerald gem laying on the floor, it was half his size right now, making it very heavy. At the same time, he was still an angel, why couldn't he just pick it up and carry it off as usual? Sure, he was smaller so he was a lot slower but he was still much faster than anything else on this planet. Plus touching it the first time did this to him, why not try it again? Maybe he'd go back to his original size. With that in mind, he walked up to it and grabbed it again, nothing happened except he noticed some 'fine print,' as it were.

"Are you serious?" He said plainly, the extra tiny engravings connected the rest in a combination that would curse the one who touched it. The angel rolled his eyes at the last part, everything about the one that touched it would be shrunk to a certain percentage of what they normally were, and that meant everything, including strength and abilities. Well he was in luck, at least the curse could only affect one being at a time, anyone else that touched it wouldn't be affected as long as Castiel was still living.

"I'd better get this back to them." He walked up to the thing and hefted it up, it was fairly heavy but he could definitely fly with it. Tiny angel wings sprouted from his back and started flapping vigorously, he was able to fly, just like he thought, however it would be very slow going.

_Present time..._

Dean had gone to the bed to relax, stressing out about Cas right now wouldn't get them anywhere. He decided to run through the case again, just to get his mind around it, "Okay, so this guy in Greece claims he found some sketchy item in some ruins and-"

"He never said that he found it," Sam interrupted, "He said that his friend had gone looking for an item that was said to hold amazing powers," He looked back at his laptop, "Says here that his friend never returned, though this guy swears they talked on the phone right before he attempted to grab the thing." He shrugged, "Sounds like our kind of thing,"

"Never said it didn't, Sammy," Dean sighed again and pulled himself up to a sitting position, "I just wish we had a little more, or if we could have gone over there ourselves, you know?"

"We could have," Sam's voice sounded slightly annoyed as he spoke, "Remember? I said 'Let's fly there,' you said 'No freakin' way.' Then we decided to call Cas, I said 'Cas, send us there,' and you said 'I'm not doing that teleportation thing again.' Ringing any bells?"

Dean rolled his eyes, stopping to glare at his brother, "Yeah, I get it." He growled.

An audible clunking sound in the ceiling caught the Winchesters' attention; Dean was ready to grab a weapon while Sam gave a short shrug, "Rats, maybe?"

"Nah," Dean whispered, "Rats scurry, this thing landed."

Before Sam could respond they saw a small flash before an emerald gem slowly phased through the ceiling. Closely following the gem was a small, winged figure, though the wings were really hard on the eyes. The item dropped down into Dean's lap, again followed by the figure, though it didn't float down. Cas crash landed into Dean's lap just as the gem had, he was exhausted. He'd just dragged that damned thing half way across the world, that wasn't the hard part. Phasing in and out of walls and ceilings was the hard part. His wings vanished as easily as they'd come out, they were so tired he could hardly flap them again.

Dean's face was drenched in shock and awe as he stared down; Sam's expression wasn't too far off. "Cas?" Dean managed to croak out upon recognizing the pen-sized being.

Castiel stood up and nodded, "Yes," He pointed at the gem without looking at it, "This thing..." He growled, "Is a cursed pain in the ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared down at the angel he'd grown to care about and respect, now no larger than several inches, and completely naked. Cas hadn't noticed, or hadn't really cared. Angels weren't known for being ashamed of their naked bodies so obviously the angel hadn't thought twice about it, but it was becoming an issue for Dean.

"Cas," He started, "How about you put something on, or cover up, or something, before we talk about what just happened?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion before looking down at himself. Normally angels didn't care; Cas was far from a normal angel at this point. He'd learned many things from Sam and Dean, humility being one of them. A hot blush invaded his cheeks as he looked around for something; Sam plucked a Kleenex from the complimentary box in the room and handed it to Cas. The angel gave a quiet thanks before wrapping it around his waist.

"So anyway," Dean continued, feeling much more comfortable looking down at Castiel now that he wasn't showing anything off. "How about you tell us what happened?"

Cas nodded and gave a short run down of what he'd experienced, pointing out each engraving to the Winchesters as he went. "In short," He breathed, "The being that touches the emerald is diminished to a fraction of what they were, in size and strength particularly. As long as I'm alive no one else will be cursed upon touching it, that is what I could decipher from it."

Dean shook his head, "Wow, so does this thing wear off?"

"I am not entirely sure," Cas looked at the emerald again, "There are more etchings, though they appear faded. There is part of a marking that concerns returning to normal, though it's difficult to see."

"Well we'll just have to get Bobby to look into that for us," Sam said, picking up the gem, "Just looking at this thing gives me a headache, if Cas can't figure out what everything on here means, Bobby's the only guy I know that can."

Dean nodded, "Alright, then off to Bobby's."

Cas peered up at them sheepishly, "Is there any way we could find some clothing for me? I feel... exposed with just this tissue." He looked down at the Kleenex untrustingly.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'll see what we can get for you; though I'm thinking we'll have to find a toy store for that."

Dean laughed, "You think Barbie clothes'll fit him?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam decided not to dignify that with a response.

"What?" Dean asked, getting up and packing his things, "It's funny."

Cas sat on the bed while the hunters threw their things into the Impala, coming back to the room one more time to make sure they'd gotten everything. Dean looked at the bed, figuring that people might freak out if they saw a tiny man moving about, he picked Cas up and dropped him in his jacket pocket.

Cas made no argument, he wanted a ride and if this was how he got one he wasn't going to complain. Though it was rather dark in there, he pushed the fabric aside and poked his head out to see where they were going. Sam glanced down and snickered, motioning toward the sight so Dean would notice.

"Cas," Dean said flatly as he spotted the black haired head peeking out, the very same that turned upward to stare at him, "I put you in there so people wouldn't see you," He shoved Cas back into the pocket, leaving his hand inside to keep the angel from peering out again.

Frowning, Castiel sat back in the dark space, sitting close to Dean's hand for some comfort. His true form was the size of the Chrysler building; he was so used to being this enormous being with God given powers. Now he was puny, Dean could easily snatch him up, or push him in a pocket, with one hand. It was unnerving and, quite frankly, a little scary. He fumbled with the tissue a little, it had slid down a little bit when he was tossed into the jacket so he tried to pull it back up. At first he didn't move, he tugged harder and then heard a defined rip.

A light blush returned to his cheeks as he slowly lowered the Kleenex and patted it gently. He knew he'd just destroyed his only cover, how was he supposed to come out now? He couldn't stay in Dean's pocket, naked, for the rest of eternity, that was just silly. However he was a little too embarrassed to just tell the Winchesters what he'd just done.

Sam looked over at Dean as they pulled away from their motel and laughed again, catching his brother's attention. "What?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just kind of funny." Sam smirked.

"The whole 'Mini Cas' thing?" Dean couldn't help but return the smirk, it was kind of funny, though he didn't want to outwardly laugh at his troubled friend.

Sam gave a short nod, agreeing with Dean's sentiments; upsetting Cas wouldn't help in this situation, though it was the most hilarious thing that had happened recently.

After what felt like hours, Dean stopped the Impala and stepped out, "Alright Cas," He smiled, "We're at your clothing shop."

Cas cautiously climbed up Dean's hand and pushed his head out to look. At first Dean was going to protest, but the sight of Cas peeking out was just too damned cute. The angel peered at the building ahead of them, titled 'Toys R Us' with the 'R' put up backwards. He was suddenly very appreciative of the fresh air that he was getting. He rested against Dean's hand and positioned himself comfortably, sure, his bare cheeks were pressed against the back of the hunter's palm but if Dean didn't say anything then he wouldn't either.

Dean glanced down, feeling the angel rummaging about until he finally stopped and seemed to be content with his position. Shrugging, Dean walked into the store, "So," He looked over at Sam, "Where do we even start looking?"

Sam paused for a moment and shook his head, "Not sure, I guess we show them Cas and find something appropriate?"

Cas stared at Sam, "I thought the point was to keep me hidden?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but if you don't move a muscle we can just lift you up to show the sales associate your approximate size and we'll be out of here in no time."

Dean nodded, "Sounds good, Cas don't move."

Cas tried to protest but felt Dean's hand wrap around him, instead of making a scene he decided to lay limp and go with the Winchesters' plan. The brothers approached a sales woman, the only one in sight when they walked into the over sized toy store. "Excuse me," Sam started, putting on his most innocent face, "Hi, we're having some trouble finding something."

The woman's smile seemed to almost crack her face in half as she turned to face to brothers, looking them up and down quickly, "Yes, what can I help you with?"

Sam nodded toward Dean, "My brother and I were getting a gift for a friend of ours, ordered online and everything. But when it came in the mail it wasn't wearing any clothes,"

Dean took his cue and lifted Cas out of his pocket, keeping his grasp around Cas' midsection so as not to show off the life-like detail. However the woman was more than intrigued already, she leaned in close to look at the miniature male, eyeing his face, "He's so life-like!" She exclaimed, "May I see him?"

Sam looked at Dean who could only look back, neither could come up with a good enough reason on the spot to tell her no, so all Dean did was smile sheepishly and hand Castiel over. The angel made a quick glare at Dean before returning to motionlessness.

The woman's face lit up upon viewing Cas' personal details, "Oh my goodness," she used the tip of her finger to gently lift Cas' cock to see it closer, she giggled a little, looking up at Sam and Dean, "Where on earth did you get something so detailed?"

Sam smiled and looked at Dean quickly, then back to the saleswoman. "Well, let's just say I searched all over the place for him,"

"Have you named him?"

"Cas," Dean piped in, "His name's Cas, now could you find some clothes for him? You understand why we can't have him naked; he has every reason to be covered up."

She nodded, carrying the little angel to the doll section of the store, "We have custom doll clothes, though I'm not sure anything here will fit perfectly, this little guy is pretty unique." She turned Cas around to view his backside, curious to see if the makers of this 'doll' included everything. As she was separating his cheeks to check, Dean cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to look for clothes on our own, thank you."

She looked a little surprised but smiled again, quickly handing Castiel over, "My apologies, you two have fun with your doll, let me know if you need anything else." With that, she left.

Sam started laughing as soon as she was out of sight. Cas sat upright in Dean's hands and scowled in the younger Winchester's direction, "That was not funny," He grumbled, his cheeks flushed pink as he fought the urge to pout. His wings sprouted out of his back and he flew over to one of the shelves that seemed to have clothes big enough for him. Since the sight of his tiny wings still hurt the Winchesters eyes, he folded them back in though he really wanted to sting them for this last fiasco.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, both attempting to stifle the laughter that was threatening to climb up their throats. Sam pretended to lift something up with one hand used his index finger to 'gently lift' an invisible penis. Dean wasn't going to laugh at that, he had better control over himself than that. However, Sam's mockery of the woman's facial expressions caused the older hunter to snort out a laugh.

Cas snapped another glare on them but turned back to the clothes. He grabbed a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. All of it was too big; otherwise it would have been too small. Nothing in the way of shoes would fit, but that was fine, he probably wasn't going to be doing a lot of walking anyway. Pulling the clothing on he looked at Sam and Dean, "I am finished." He stated simply.

Dean waved his hand at the mini angel, "Sorry, Cas." He plucked Castiel off the shelf and carried him to the cashier, who also happened to be a woman. "Can we just pay for the clothes while they're on the doll? It took a bit to get them on there." The girl at the counter would normally have said yes, except her co-worker had informed her of the doll these two men were carrying.

"I'm sorry, sir, its store policy." She made a hand gesture that indicated she expected Dean to hand Cas over so she could strip him.

"Nah that's okay, I'll do it." He said without even thinking, he didn't want to hand the angel over to someone, again, and let them strip him down and humiliate him.

Cas was limp in Dean's hands, a little concerned about what was going to happen next. He didn't want to run around naked anymore and he wasn't sure how he felt about Dean undressing him, though there was nothing he could do about it.

Dean easily lifted the shirt off of Castiel though he had a tougher time with the jeans, Cas had apparently found something resembling a belt because otherwise the jeans would have fallen right off of him. After a bit of fumbling he removed the pants successfully and handed the clothing over to the cashier woman.

Cas didn't move, though his back was laying on cold countertop, suddenly he felt a shiver run down his spine causing his shoulders to shake. He quickly glanced to see if the woman had seen but she was too busy with her job. She did get a chance to glance at his 'details' but hadn't noticed his movement. As soon as the clothes were purchased and they had exited the store Castiel let out a sigh of relief. He rummaged in Dean's pocket again, this time pulling the clothes on.

White wings fluttered out of his back once again when they had reached the safety of the Impala, he flew out of the pocket and gracefully landed on Dean's shoulder. Leaning against the hunter's head he propped up his legs along Dean's shoulder, finding a relaxed and comfortable position for the long drive to Bobby Singer's.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat at a full table with Bobby as they read through several books at once, looking for something on this emerald, or at least something on the markings. They'd been there for hours already, Dean had done plenty of the work up until this point but he could only do so and so much research before boredom hit him like a sack of hammers. He glanced at his brother, always the studious type, and Bobby, the crotchety father-figure, old school when it came to getting work done. He sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch, his chosen study spot for today.

"I've got squat." He said angrily, frustration taking its toll.

Castiel, standing at only 5.9 inches, was perched atop a book he'd been attempting to read as well. He'd been on the same page for a while now, indicating he was either stuck on something or had given up as well. The mini angel sighed heavily before flopping onto his face in the binding of the book, telling Dean the latter was the truth. "Me too," He moaned into the pages. He wasn't used to doing the research, most of the time he could reference back to it but at the moment he couldn't seem to access any of his usual knowledge pools. Probably part of the curse as well.

Sam smirked at the two, both laying still and groaning about their lack of information. "Well," He started, "Why don't you guys take a break and come back to it, hell, I'm not sure about Bobby but I'm pretty hungry."

Bobby nodded, rubbing his tired eyes, "I could go for some grub," He waved his hand at Dean, essentially shooing him out of the house.

Dean peeled himself from the couch, "Alright, c'mon Cas," He reached down and scooped up the pooped angel, who lazily hung from his fingers, refusing to move. The hunter couldn't help but smirk at this, there was something undeniably adorable about a tiny, grumpy Cas. He hopped into the Impala and placed the angel on his shoulder, his grin only widening at the thought. People would say; 'You have an angel on your shoulder,' to others to imply that they had someone looking out for them or some shit like that. But he had a real angel actually sitting on his shoulder; there was a certain level of amusement that came out of that thought.

Glancing at his shoulder, Dean realized that Cas still hadn't moved. The angel just lay there, arms draped over his shoulders and legs dangling loosely. "Y'know, if you don't sit up and pay attention you're gonna fall off."

The only response he got from Cas was a short grunt, it sounded a little like when a child mumbles 'I don't wanna.' Dean shrugged, knowing full well what his next move should be. When he turned the car on and put her in reverse he slammed his foot on the pedal. Cas hurdled down off his shoulder and into his lap, looking entirely bewildered as he went. Dean stopped the car to laugh; the flustered expression Castiel gave him was priceless; huge, terrified blue eyes looking in every direction at once, his limbs scrambling to get him body upright.

"Told ya," was all Dean said as he continued down the road.

Cas gave him a stern frown, "That was entirely unnecessary." He grumbled, climbing up Dean's jacket back to his shoulder.

"Sorry," the hunter grinned, "I couldn't help it."

"You are not sorry," Cas grunted as he pulled himself to his desired location, "If you were you would have done one of several things,"

"Like?"

"Help me up, for one." Cas crossed his arms, "Or not laugh at me, or apologized first thing instead of the 'I told you so.'"

Dean knew he should actually apologize to Cas but seeing the way the mini angel pouted and scolded him, he couldn't help the next laugh that he let out. All Cas did was sigh heavily at that, there wasn't much he could do about it. It did, however, make him wonder how strong he really was in this form. Would punching Dean in the nose hurt still? He contemplated the idea all the way to the nearest burger joint.

Dean, not thinking, climbed out of the Impala and walked inside with Castiel still sitting on his shoulder. The angel froze, knowing full well people could see him, though he had no idea what to do. He leaned toward Dean's ear as the hunter approached the counter, "I'm still on your shoulder." He whispered, saying the only thing he could think of.

Dean casually grabbed Cas and shoved him into his jacket pocket again, as if this were an everyday occurrence. With any luck no one saw that.

He had been fairly lucky; no one seemed to notice as he started his order though he hadn't counted on the person that _had_ noticed. A little girl had seen the coolest looking doll sitting atop a stranger's shoulder; she admired the fact that this man could balance a toy so well as he walked. Suddenly the doll moved, its body shifted and its lips moved up and down. The girl sat in awe as she saw the stranger grab the doll and shove it so violently into his pocket, half of it still hanging out. She stood up angrily, that was no way to treat your doll.

She approached Dean as he stood at the counter, without even so much as a word she pulled Castiel from the hunter's pocket. Cas had been half hanging out when Dean shoved him inside so carelessly, so the angel had stayed as motionless as he could, his tiny hands gripping the inside lining to keep the rest of him from falling out. His surprise was evident on his face when he felt the small hand wrap around his legs.

He slid so easily out, he had to let go of the pocket else whoever this person was would realize that he wasn't just a doll. Blue eyes stared widely at the little girl who only smiled down at him. She felt that Dean should be punished for treating his doll so poorly, plus this doll needed to feel like it was special so she took it back to her table. Her mother sat reading a newspaper, entirely oblivious to the actions of her daughter.

"Mommy! Look at the dolly I found!" The girl cried excitedly as she sat down.

"That's nice, Kaylee." Her mother replied vaguely.

"He's so cute," Kaylee smiled, lifting Cas up above her head. Cas didn't know what to say or do, he needed to get back to Dean before the hunter realized he was gone, or before he left. Cas swallowed, Dean wouldn't really leave without him, would he?

Kaylee sat Cas down at the edge of the table, he wanted nothing more than to sprout his wings and fly away but he knew he'd be seriously scolded if he did so. Another thing he wished was that this girl wouldn't put him so near an edge, he couldn't exactly shuffle forward or catch himself as he fell.

Kaylee stared at him for a moment and then looked at his clothing, "These are so boring, not cute at all."

Elsewhere, Dean had received his several burgers and fries, carrying it back to the car. He laughed when he sat down in his seat, "That was close, eh Cas?" He stuck his hand into his pocket to find no angel, "Cas!" He looked around, "Hey, where'd you go?" After frantically searching his car and finding no Cas, he hurriedly walked back inside. He knew Cas wouldn't go anywhere without him, Cas needed their help to get back to normal size. So where the hell did that tiny thing go?

Scanning the area with his eyes Dean spotted the little girl and her mom, and the doll-sized angel being flung around like a rag doll and dropped to sit nicely. She picked at his limbs to try and display him appropriately, make him look sophisticated in some way or another.

Dean bit his lip but the hunter started laughing, "Sorry," He said as he approached the table, "That's my doll, can I have it back?"

The little girl looked up sheepishly and then back at Cas with some shame. She knew she wasn't supposed to take him but it was just so neat, "I'm sorry," she muttered and lifted Cas up.

"It's alright," Dean grabbed Cas' disoriented form and was about to stuff the little guy back into his pocket when Kaylee shook her head.

"Wait! Can I give you something?" She grabbed a bag next to her that Dean realized was full of dolls and accessories for said toys. He stood idly, Castiel hanging out of his hand impatiently. The little girl lifted up a new little suit for a doll about his size, "Can you put him in this instead? He looks funny in those."

Dean smiled and took the outfit, noticing as well that the girls mom was pretty much staring him down like either a predator or prey, he wasn't quite sure yet. "You uh... like dolls a lot huh?"

"I'm a collector," She said matter-of-factly.

With the new suit the two of them walked out. Once he reached the Impala again Dean couldn't stop laughing. He put Cas down on the seat, handing the suit to him, Castiel graciously accepted it. "Cas, that was funny," Dean breathed, still chuckling.

Cas stepped out of sight and pulled the new suit over himself. It fit perfectly, just as he'd thought. Hell, it even had a blue tie like he was used to, though the outfit wasn't entirely complete, not that he expected a mini version of his trench coat to appear. He looked at Dean sternly, "If you had been paying attention that would not have happened."

"It got you a new suit," Dean snickered, driving back to Bobby's place.

Walking inside, carrying the bags of burgers, Dean hadn't expected to see such distressed expressions. "Hey, I got the burgers," He said, putting the food down on top of a pile of books. "What's with the faces?"

Sam sighed and looked at Dean, "We found out what happens with this whole curse thing," he looked down at a book; one that Dean assumed was where his brother had gotten the answer from. "There's a reason the curse only affects one person until their dead, no one ever lives through this curse. The person who is affected by it has to die while still cursed for this thing to continue, so the curse is rigged. Basically, Cas is going to keep shrinking until there's nothing left."

Dean looked at the angel sitting on his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the worry that had taken over his already concerned features. Dean hadn't quite noticed before but looking at him now, Cas had appeared to have shrunk a bit since he'd appeared with the gem. "So, can we end the curse?" Dean asked, hoping for good news.

"Sort of, it's kind of redundant." Sam leaned forward, "The way to end stop this curse from affecting anyone else, ever again, is to get Cas off of it."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay, genius, that's a duh."

"Not exactly, getting Cas back to normal size is fairly easy, on the next full moon all we have to do is have him holding the emerald upward. All he has to do is stand in the light of the moon shining through the emerald and he'll be back to normal, sort of."

"Why do you keep saying 'sort of'?" Dean asked angrily, "Just say it."

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, glancing over at Bobby. The older hunter sighed and looked at Dean, "It means he'll go back to the right size for a while but he'll keep slowly shrinking. The curse won't be lifted; he'll just have more time. Though when he stands in the glow under the emerald each time, only one thing at a time goes back to normal, and only once. Basically it lengthens his life for a little while."

Dean frowned, "Then how do we fix it?"

Sam shrugged, "Haven't gotten that far yet."

"Then **get** that far." Dean growled, "Where do I look?" He grabbed the book from Sam, very intent on keeping his angel.

Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Let's eat, then we'll keep looking, okay?"

"It's time sensitive, right? We can't just sit back and do nothing, it isn't funny anymore Sam. What if I were the one cursed? Would you stop to eat?"

Sam froze; his brother pulled a card he hadn't expected. Cas, similar to Sam, was totally speechless. "Dean," Cas piped in, his voice soft and calm, "You need to eat,"

Dean looked at Cas, the little angel's eyes scanning his. Cas was so small, but now he seemed to be even smaller. Dean's expression slid further and further to depressed, just looking at the tiny face that stared back at him. He gently lifted Castiel from his shoulder and lightly pressed him against his cheek. Cas was a little surprised but understood this as a gesture of affection. He lifted his arms and hugged the stubbly face, pushing his cheek against Dean's, nuzzling it a little.

"I will be fine." Cas said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel had been researching for days to find a way to turn the angel back into his regular form. Sam and Bobby had always been good at it, though this time around it was Dean that surprised them. He looked non-stop to find a cure for Cas, though he found none. Cas sat on the table next to the book Dean had been reading, not so much as helping the man read as he was just staring at him. He was trying to figure out why Dean was looking so hard.

Dean looked down at the angel and furrowed his brow, upon seeing the absent stare he seemed to be renewed in his quest to find a cure. Cas sighed, standing up he climbed atop the book Dean had been reading and stared up at the hunter, blocking a good chunk of his view.

"Cas," Dean said frustratingly, "What are you doing?"

"Why are you trying so hard?" Cas' eyes squinted as he spoke, "You've barely rested at all, even Sam has taken more breaks than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked angrily, his eyes hardly able to focus.

"It means that Sam is, and has always been, the more studious of the two of you, and the fact that he has taken more breaks than you have worries me." Cas shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to say.

Sighing in complete frustration, Dean leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes, "I don't care if he takes more breaks, Cas. Stepping back from the books isn't finding a way to save you," he looked down at the tiny angel, even tinier than before. Cas now stood at about 4 inches, almost two inches short than he was when this whole thing started.

"The full moon is tonight," Cas looked over at the emerald, "With any luck, holding this thing above my head will take me back to my normal height. That will give me a much longer time span to figure this out."

Dean shook his head, "You can't rely on luck, Cas. It never works out."

"Well right now luck is about the only thing I do have," Cas said solemnly.

Dean slammed his fist down, "What the hell do you think I've been doing here!"

Cas turned a glare on the hunter immediately, "Do you honestly believe that reading a book without rest does you any good, Dean? I will bet that you do not even remember half of the last page you read."

Dean snarled at Cas, ready to tell him exactly what the last page of the book had said... But nothing came to mind. Cas was totally right, he was just looking at pages without being able to remember what he'd read. He groaned in defeat and leaned back in his chair again, "I don't know what to do, Cas," He mumbled, "I can't... I can't even read a damned book to save your life." He rubbed his face again, attempting to hide a sniffle.

Cas sprouted his wings and flew up to Dean's face, "Dean," he whispered, getting the man to drop his hands to see the mini angel. Cas smiled and floated to Dean's upper lip, he gently placed his hands on the soft flesh and gave it a solid kiss. Lifting his head he started floating upward to look into his human's eyes, "You don't need to try so hard for me; you've done so much already."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing; Cas had already given up hope on his situation. He reached up and snatched the angel out of the air, "Don't you dare talk like that!" He shouted, causing Cas to flinch at the volume of it, "It's not over Cas! We'll find a way to break this thing."

Cas lifted his hands and once again placed them on Dean's skin, this time to hush him, to quiet him down a little. "Dean, the full moon is tonight."

"You said that already."

"Yes, but if it will be as you said, and I cannot count on luck, then I am going to die because of this curse." Cas spoke calmly, though Dean could see the fear in those still surprisingly large blue eyes, "There is no guarantee that I will return to a normal height."

Dean shook his head, "There's no guarantee that you won't, either."

"But you said-"

"Forget that, Cas. I didn't even think about what you must have been feeling, I'm sorry." Dean bit his lip; he really hadn't considered Cas' feelings on this one. Sure, the angel had died before but this time there were no extraordinary circumstances where he was throwing his life on the line for the Winchesters, what if after this one he wasn't deemed worthy of resurrection? Cas must've been scared, hell, Cas was obviously scared, Dean could feel it when he grabbed the tiny form. Cas had been shaking since they'd started the conversation.

Cas had averted his gaze at this point, "No need to apologize, Dean." He whispered, wrapping both of his arms around himself in a hug, "You were just being realistic."

Dean felt heartbroken seeing his angel this way, "Is there anything I can do for you, Cas?"

Castiel looked up at him, his bottom lip quivering slightly, a small glint in his eyes. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, his gaze quickly looking anywhere but Dean, he couldn't speak. There was a rather large lump in his throat and he knew that if he tried to say anything, anything at all, it would put pressure on his vocal chords and make his voice crack, which would only lead to inevitable tears.

Dean watched Cas' lip quivering quickly increase, as did the trembling of his small shoulders. The hunter bit his lip again, his mind looking for a solution. "Cas," He started, trying to get the angel to look at him.

Cas did, eventually look up again, this time he wasn't able to hold anything down and tears slid down his cheeks and short, pained gasps escaped his throat. He crumpled into a sobbing heap in Dean's hands, still not able to speak, or he just didn't know what to say. Dean was in a similar predicament, so he lifted the crying angel to his lips and gave him a gentle kiss.

Cas sniffled and looked up at Dean, confusion running its course through his mind. "Dean?" he spoke softly, he felt an uneven thumping in his chest as he tried to push it, "Why did you kiss me?"

Dean smiled down at him, "I wanted to," he gently stroked Cas' back with his thumb, "Besides, you kissed me first, remember?"

Cas pushed his back against Dean's thumb, wanting to feel more than a gentle brush-by, "Maybe," He gave a small smile.

"So what can I do for you?" Dean asked again, this time really asking instead of begging Cas to give him an answer.

Castiel eyed the hunter, "I want you to do what you want to do," he glanced at Dean's thumb, running his hand along it, "to me." He looked back up at Dean, gazing through a lustful lens.

"Do what I want to do to you," Dean repeated, looking the small frame up and down. He had a few thoughts throughout this ordeal, though he hadn't been sure what to make of them, "You sure?"

The angel nodded, undoing the mini tie and tossing it to the side. The thing was that the clothing he was wearing now was too big on him, way too big. Dean easily removed the pants with just a light tug, and Cas slipped right out of the shirt and jacket.

Dean gazed down at the small naked body in his hand; he'd seen Cas like this earlier though he'd never really taken a good look. While Dean was admiring him, Cas moved to the man's thumb, placing a leg on either side of it and positioning it perfectly against his cock, he started moving up and down. Sliding his swelling member along the length of Dean's thumb caused shivers throughout his body, he gave a long and pleading moan as he slowly dragged himself down the rough skin.

Dean smirked, very amused to watch his angel hump anything. Using his other hand, he supported Cas and sped up the angel's humping, moving him faster against his thumb. He angled Cas differently, leaning him back enough so he could use the tip of his thumb to get a little more dexterity when getting his angel off.

The hunter used one hand to cradle Cas and the other to apply just enough pressure with the tip of his index finger, now, to get loud moans out of Castiel. The angel moved into the friction, loving every stroke of it. There was something different about Dean touching him than anyone else; he wasn't sure why but it just made him harder than anything should. Cas turned his head and pressed his face into the softness of Dean's palm to stifle himself, he'd started crying out instead of the moans and whimpers he was giving before.

His breathing started becoming more and more ragged as he went, his hips moving with the feel of it. Dean saw how flustered Cas was already and smiled, he loved the fact that Cas was so inexperienced when it came to being touched, he was so easy to turn on and even easier to get off. Not to mention he was just too damn cute when in such a needy state.

Dean lifted Cas up to his mouth and ran his tongue up the angel's body, starting at his thrusting hips, of course. Cas let out a sharp cry as Dean's tongue returned to finish the job his thumb had started, it was wet, it was warm, and it was incredible. He wrapped his legs around Dean's sloppy muscle and bucked his hips upward into the pressure. He tossed his head from side to side, feeling as if he were about to come over an enormous cliff.

"Dean," He breathed, "Oh god, I don't know what to do!" His voice was desperate and vulnerable, he'd had a small orgasm back in the restaurant but that was nothing compared to this. "I don't know what to do!" He cried louder, more frantic.

Dean paused just enough to speak before going back to it, "Just give in to it, baby."

Cas grasped at Dean's other fingers and squeezed as he felt himself come to the edge, one more push from Dean's tongue was enough to get him to scream and start coming immediately. He thrust desperately into the hunter's tongue until he started to come down from his ecstasy induced high. Cas' eyes had rolled into the back of his head but now they lazily returned to their regular position, gazing up at Dean.

The hunter smiled then gave Cas' cock one more lick for good measure. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Cas' cheeks reddened as he struggled to lift himself from his post-orgasm position. Everything tingled, though something felt incomplete. Out of curiosity, he reached down on himself, using Dean's excess saliva as a lubricant; he stuck his fingers into his anus.

Dean's shock couldn't have been measured at that moment, and neither could his arousal. His angel had just started anally probing himself right in the palm of Dean's hand. Cas let out quiet moans, finding he really enjoyed it he quickened the pace to get a better feel.

Clearing his throat, Dean caught Cas' attention again, causing the angels cheeks to light up even brighter than before, "I-I am sorry," Cas quickly removed his fingers and hid the traitorous hand behind his back.

Dean laughed a little, "It's okay, Cas. Now I know what I'm gonna do to you when I get you out of this whole curse business."

Cas, his blush worsening, smiled sheepishly at the hunter, "I look forward to it."

Sam's voice could be heard outside as the taller Winchester approached the house; it was something about the moon and the emerald. He opened the door in time to see Dean standing in front of the table, what he didn't see was a naked, messy Castiel attempting to clean up and dress himself.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, trying to sound casual. "Since we haven't had much luck in trying to... you know, get Cas out of this, Bobby and I think it'd be a good idea to have him try and get more time." He glanced outside before looking back at his brother, "It's the full moon tonight,"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, good idea. If it can't hurt we might as well give it a shot, right?"

Sam was surprised, Dean seemed to be in a much better mood now than he'd been all week. "Uh, right. Where's Cas?"

Dean suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights; he could still hear the mini angel rummaging behind him, knowing full well that there was no way Cas was dressed already. "Cas? Um Cas is..."

"Here!" Cas popped up, his clothes were on, though Dean guessed he wasn't the cleanest little thing under there.

Sam nodded, "Great, let's get you outside with that thing."

Dean picked up the emerald and took Cas in his other hand, heading out the door after Sam. He placed Cas down on the Impala and waited. The little angel took a deep breath and hefted the emerald above his head, angling it appropriately to stand beneath the moons light as it shone through. Cas' skin started to glow lightly the longer he stood there. Dean bit his lip in anticipation, watching the light completely encompass Cas to the point he couldn't see his angel anymore.

"C'mon, Cas..." Dean whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The idea was that if Castiel held the emerald above himself and stood in the moonlight beneath it, he had a chance to return to a normal height, even if that didn't last forever. Problem with that was there was an equal chance of any of his other qualities returning to normal instead, meaning that his strength could return instead of his height. Dean stood with his fingers crossed, quietly praying that they got the result they were looking for.

The bright light started to vanish; Dean peered closely, hoping to see a much larger figure sitting atop his car. To his dismay, what he saw was a glowing gem being held up by tiny hands, the arms belonging to those hands trembling beneath the emerald's weight.

Cas let out a short gasp as he dropped the emerald and leaned against it to catch his breath, fearful eyes looking up at Dean.

"Oh, Cas," Dean quickly ran to the angel's side and picked up the tiny form, suddenly feeling even smaller than before. He looked down to see Cas trembling in his palm, heartbroken, Dean carried him inside, covering him from the wind as he walked.

Sam bit his lip as he watched his brother trudge away, "Looks like it's do or die," He muttered to Bobby in a solemn tone. The older hunter only nodded his head, making his way back to his usual study area. "How long you figure he's got?" Sam followed after picking up the emerald again.

"Dunno, he shrunk almost 2 inches in a week so... I'd say two weeks." Bobby sighed, sitting at his table and staring at the pile he'd gone through a number of times already.

Sam shook his head, "No, his shrinking started slowly, he barely moved at all in the first little bit, but it sped up so he's going to have less than that." He groaned in frustration as he opened a book again, he had no time to just sit and stare at the pages. Castiel was going to die if they didn't figure this out quickly.

Dean had wandered upstairs, carrying the angel to his bed. Lying down after placing Cas on his pillow, both hunter and angel stared at the ceiling, neither knowing what to say to the other, both very disappointed. Dean rolled his head to look at Castiel, a small figure lying on his pillow. "What the hell did you get back?" He asked, his tone closing in on angry.

Cas looked at him and shrugged, "I have not yet noticed it," he looked up again, "Maybe nothing? I don't even know what was shrunk in the first place; the obvious things are all that come to mind."

They laid together in silence until Cas started to giggle. Dean glanced at him and smirked a little, that was the most adorable giggling he'd ever heard, "What's so funny?"

Cas turned a big smile toward Dean, "I'm such a mess," he said, his voice trembling as he stifled a laugh.

Dean's grin widened. "Yeah, I suppose you are." He grabbed Cas again and headed for the bathroom, "Better fix that, then." Placing Cas on the counter, Dean started removing his clothes. The angel sat in awe as he watched the hunter undress, very appreciative of the show. "We might as well bathe together," Dean said, smiling at his tiny friend.

Cas tossed his own clothes off rather easily, his little wings sprouting from his back. He hovered over Dean's head briefly before landing on it, moving some hair around to make a comfortable nest for himself.

Laughing, Dean started the water and climbed in. Before the water had run too long, Cas floated down to get a good look at what Dean was packing and found himself hypnotized. He landed; the water was about waist high as he waded over to place his hands against the sensitive skin. Dean flinched, not expecting Cas to touch it though very pleased that he did.

Cas wrapped his arms around it and nuzzled his cheek against it, hugging seemed to be the only real thing he could do at this size. He ran his hands up and down the shaft, putting as much pressure as he could to cause at least some friction.

Cas' efforts were enough to cause swelling in Dean's member, though his memory of Cas' whimpering and cries got it to stand upright on its own. This was a good thing because Cas was starting to have difficulties standing in the increasing volume of water. Dean laid on his back, letting his angel stand on his belly to escape the tide.

Cas was shorter than Dean's length but not to the point he couldn't reach the tip of Dean's erection, he reached his hands up and started rubbing it as best he could. He felt his own cock throbbing as he brushed against Dean's shaft, he was still fairly new at this so the speed at which he hardened was no surprise to either of them. Cas moaned as he rubbed himself against Dean, apparently he just couldn't get enough sex in one day. He pulled himself up a bit and wrapped his arms and legs around Dean's erection, brushing himself along it as he went. Dean groaned lightly and lifted his hand to start pumping it himself, positioning his fingers around Cas' already quivering body. He pumped lightly, using Cas' small frame to get extra friction out of it.

Of course this action also rubbed Castiel harder against his shaft, Cas' erection sliding up and down his own. Cas' moans and whimpers were enough to turn him on, but when Cas cried out and his body shook in another orgasm, Dean couldn't stop his own. The biggest difference between their orgasms was, aside from the fact that Cas was screamer and he wasn't, was the amount of cum that exited their erections.

Cas slumped, limp against Dean's dick, slowly licking up the mess that had covered both it and him. Dean sighed lightly before rinsing himself off, Cas too of course. The angel smiled, walking along Dean's torso and up to his face. He wrapped his arms around the man's stubbly cheek again, giving it a kiss and another nuzzling. "You have no idea how you make me feel." He sighed happily.

Dean reached up and gave Cas' back a stroke with his fingers, "I have an idea." He smiled.

The rest of their bath had been relatively uneventful, aside from Dean almost losing Castiel when the water drained. Soggy wings were difficult to fly with, Cas quickly learned.

The next few days were spent rigorously searching through books, though Cas did his fair share of distracting the group. At one point he fell off the table and onto the floor, though no one really noticed him. He rubbed his head lightly and looked around, discovering something that not even Bobby knew; he had a small nest of mice in his house.

Dean was nose deep in a book when he heard a loud squeak; he looked to see a mouse scurrying across the floor, Castiel attempting to ride it. He started to laugh at the sight, Cas had shrunk quite a bit already and he was the perfect size to attempt it, though it still ended up being a very odd image. Before long the older hunter had set up mouse traps, not liking the idea of sharing his house with rodents. Castiel, having never really _seen_ one of these traps before, approached it with interest.

Sam hadn't been watching where he was walking at that moment, not really knowing that Cas was on the floor again. Just as the angel was heading toward the trap, reaching to get the goodies on it, Sam accidently hoofed him across the room.

Dean looked up when he heard the sharp grunt Cas made when he was kicked, and when he hit the wall. Sam stopped very suddenly, "Oh my god! Cas, I'm so sorry!" He didn't know what to do with himself, in a flustered motion he looked from Dean to Bobby and back to Cas.

Dean ran to the tiny angel's aid, quickly scooping him up, "You okay?" He asked softly.

Cas rolled his head to look at Dean, he slowly nodded and gave a thumbs up. "No worries," He said, a small laugh escaping him.

Sam sighed in relief, "I'm sorry, Cas." He looked at the mouse trap that was fairly close to his foot, "What were you doing?"

"I was a little hungry, and Bobby left food on a strange table down there."

Dean burst into laughter; the idea of catching an angel in a mouse trap was too damn funny, and incredibly adorable. "If you're hungry, just say so. I'll get you some food." Cas blushed, not entirely sure why they laughed at him, feeling a little embarrassed by the ordeal.

"That's meant to catch the mice, Cas." Sam smiled.

"Oh..." Cas didn't know what to say to that, no one told him why they had put food on the floor, he just assumed that they put it low for him to reach. Then again, this whole time he'd been up on tables and things, only recently having attempted to sneak about on the ground. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged, not a lot he could really say about that.

Dean found a few things, small things, which would satisfy the angel's hunger. He watched Cas eat and started to realize, as the angel slowed down, that he'd given too much food. Earlier that week he'd given Cas the same amount and he managed to finish it all without getting too full. Watching him now, Dean saw that Cas' stomach was much too small for the food he was trying to feed him.

Dean found the ruler he'd been using to measure Cas' height for the last couple of days, reaching over he forced Cas to lie down and placed the ruler next to him. The angel sighed, turning his head to look at the number that told him he was two inches, or five centimetres, for those who use the metric system. He looked up at Dean, and shook his head.

Dean grit his teeth and stood suddenly, storming out of the house. Cas sat up and sighed heavily, reaching over and picking at the food he'd been given. He was incredibly full already, but he just couldn't help but try, thinking that if maybe he could eat it all, Dean would feel better. Tears slid down his face as his arms started to shake, what on earth had he regained in the last full moon? He looked over at the emerald, reading the Enochian markings as he did so. He read through all of the scratching on the gem but saw nothing that could help him, no new markings had appeared.

He walked over to the gem and leaned against it, muttering the languages it had been carved with. Suddenly he stopped, when he first stared at the tiny writing, there had been things he didn't understand because he couldn't access the knowledge he knew as an angel. He could read it now. His knowledge had been the thing that returned to him.

Excitedly he turned his gaze on the gem again, staring intently at it. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to save himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had stormed about outside for hours now, shouting obscenities and a number of other things. He couldn't save Castiel, he couldn't stop his angel from dying when Cas had saved his life so many times. What the hell was he doing! Why couldn't he find the answer? He and Sam had done research for hundreds of different things before, always finding something. So why now! Why couldn't he figure this thing out?

Sam ran outside, "Dean!" He shouted, leaning off the front step to Bobby's place, "Dean get in here!"

Dean looked up, "What! What could be so important?"

"It's Cas!"

After that Dean was running inside, he didn't know what was going on but it couldn't be good considering the tone his brother had taken. He followed Sam to the kitchen where he saw a pot sitting on top of the stove, some crazy green liquid bubbled inside. He scanned around and spotted Castiel laying on the countertop. He was curled up into himself, groaning and gasping continuously.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, running straight to him, "Cas what happened? What's wrong?"

Cas turned a hazy gaze on the hunter, pain wracking his body as he did so, "The emerald..." He strained himself to speak, "I remembered what you have to do with it- AH!" He scrunched into a tighter ball, his entire body shaking uncontrollably. "I-I have to d-d-d-d-" he couldn't speak, his jaw was vibrating with the rest of him.

Dean looked at Sam who just gestured toward the pot. Cas groaned as he struggled toward it, his limbs looked as though they were refusing to respond to his brain's demands, "Cas," Dean lifted him up, peering down at the full 2 inches of his angel... Wait a second... Dean looked a little closer and saw that Cas' clothes fit a little better, hell they fit a lot better! "Cas, you grew!" Dean exclaimed excitedly, despite his friend's pain.

Cas gave a short nod and pointed at the pot, "The emerald," He squeaked, his arm starting to waver, "I h-have to dr-dr-" he squeezed his eyes shut as pain coursed through him again, his body shuddering violently in response. Once he'd stopped, he continued his struggle to the green liquid, not seeming to care if he tumbled out of Dean's hands.

"Whoa, whoa..." Dean lowered Cas to the pot's edge, not wanting to let him fall, "What is it? Why do you need that shit so badly?"

Castiel leaned over and tried to get some of the sludge, "I have to drink it." He grit his teeth as he spoke, forcing his jaw to stay in one place. His vibrations were bad enough that he almost fell right into the pot, though Dean's hands were right there to stop him.

"Drink it? Cas I think drinking it did this to you in the first place." Dean's voice was scolding as he cupped his hands around the squirming angel.

"If... If I don't eat it all once I start, it'll t-turn to poison inside me. At this size, I-I-I could be dead in minutes." Cas managed to steady himself enough to choke out his explanation, his breathing becoming more and more ragged.

"You _what_!" Dean exclaimed, he quickly snatched a spoon out of the nearby drawer and started scooping up the sludge, "_Eat_." He said angrily, shoving the spoon close to Cas' face. "I'll feed it to you, just relax."

The angel weakly leaned upward and started licking the spoon, taking in as much of the liquid emerald as he could. It took a while, but he started growing again as he continued to eat it. Dean helped him the whole time, encouraging him to eat more, even though it hurt. Cas nearly threw up several times, but the thought of having to eat that again afterward wasn't very appealing to him. As he continued to grow a thought occurred to him, he didn't want to grow to full size while wearing these tiny clothes.

Lifting a small, quivering hand he looked over at Dean, "Undress me," he mumbled.

"I don't think now's the time-"

"Please, Dean," he sounded even weaker when pleading, "I can't do it myself."

At first Dean was a little confused, but as soon as he pulled the little shirt and jacket off he realized what Cas was getting at. The clothes were getting much tighter and he didn't want to get stuck in them during all of this.

After what felt like hours, and probably was, Castiel was back to the same height he had been when originally shrunk. There were only a few bits left over from the pot; Dean had placed the now undressed angel inside to clean up the leftovers. Cas attempted to stand but failed, hitting his knees on the metal pan he began to crawl toward the remaining pieces of emerald. Dean had placed him relatively close so he reached them after a short struggle, scooping them into his hands he knew that if he could manage to eat it he'd be fine, he'd be an angel again.

He brought the liquid emerald to his lips when a sudden dizzy spell hit him, he stared down at the green blob in his hands and watched as everything started to blur together. He could feel his body begin to sway as darkness washed over his vision. His hands shook as he lifted the final pieces into his mouth, the world fell black and so did he, out cold. "Cas!" Dean reached in and lifted the little angel again, he looked in the pot, it was damn near spotless, the spoon as well. He looked at Cas' hands, basically clean.

Though all of the emerald had been eaten, Cas hadn't changed. Dean frowned, "Cas?" He shook the angel a little, no movement. "Cas!" He shook him again, his tone nearing panic, he was about to freak out when he saw some green liquid leaking from the angel's mouth. He used his finger and slid it back in, Cas hadn't swallowed the last bit yet. Dean carried Cas to the spare bedroom in Bobby's place, laying him down gently, he started to massage the angel's neck. Dean tried to do everything he could to force the last of it down; he could at least do this much to save his angel.

In what felt like forever, Dean watched Cas' throat muscles move as the angel finally swallowed. Relief washed over the hunter as he watched Cas' body begin to grow, his skin glowing lightly. In moments he had his angel back; Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

"You saved me." He said, surprise in his voice, a smile coming over his lips, "Thank you, Dean."

Dean laughed, "I didn't do shit for you this whole time, I force you to eat something and now suddenly you're thanking me? Well you're welcome, but I didn't do a whole lot." He leaned over and gave Cas a hug, nuzzling his cheek against Cas'.

Cas smiled, pulling away from the hunter to look him in the eye, "You've done more than enough for me in the last two weeks." He leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips, personally enjoying it very much since he hadn't managed to do it before.

Dean pressed into the kiss, slowly pushing the angel down to the bed, pinning him there, "I believe," He said softly, breaking the kiss, "That I made you a promise..."

Cas' cheeks flushed red as the memory returned to him, he smiled sheepishly as he stared up at the man looking down at him, their eyes met and for a moment, Castiel couldn't think of anything but Dean. Nothing else would fit in his mind, and he didn't want it to. "I believe you did,"

Dean smirked, not wanting to play games this time he got up, rummaged through his bag and pulled out a lubricant. Cas peered at it, intrigued and curious, "What is that?" He asked innocently.

Dean glanced at him, his grin only widening. "Something that'll let me fuck you easier,"

Cas' gaze changed from curious to lustful in seconds, he licked his lips, stretching out on the bed to tempt his partner, "What if I want it rough?" he teased, shifting his hips seductively.

Dean pulled his clothes off, freeing his growing erection from the constrictive cloth, "Well, baby, you just have to ask," he crawled in beside the angel, going straight for his earlobe to get a little nibble.

Cas shuddered, a short gasp escaping him. He turned his gaze on Dean, a pleading look in his eyes, "Please?" he whispered, "I want to really feel it,"

Dean was surprised, he always saw Cas as the 'be gentle with me' type, but here he was, his angel asking him to give him hard anal, no lube. But who was he to say no? He wanted it just as much as Cas did, more friction the better. He tossed the bottle to the floor and crawled over Cas, who squirmed beneath him, desperately thrusting his hips upward for a touch. The hunter smiled again, mini Cas was adorable, but he was just as satisfied with his regular sized, pleading angel. Propping Cas up, he found the angel's entrance no problem, having done anal before on several occasions.

Cas let out an exasperated gasp at the sudden pressure, he'd enjoyed what he'd done with his fingers last time, but this? This he was _loving_. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and clung to him, it was impossible to keep him quiet, despite the fact that he was already burying his face in Dean's flesh.

Dean couldn't help but smile at Cas, he wasn't often with people who were so expressive but Cas? Cas was new to this and he was more than expressive, he cried out everything that came to mind and then some. He moaned when it felt good, whimpered when he wasn't getting enough, and screamed when Dean hit the bundle of nerves deep in his rectum.

Dean was getting plenty out of this too, even though he'd done anal before. He found a perfect rhythm that pleased both him and his partner, hard and fast was what Castiel wanted, so that's what he got. Dean pounded that ass until both were exhausted; Cas had come several times, coating both their stomachs in white ecstasy. Dean was surprised when his angel had done it more than once, apparently Cas _really _enjoyed being fucked up the ass. Dean bit his lip, he'd held it back to ensure Cas got the best experience, but when he finally came he moaned lightly, his body shuddering under the long awaited release.

Cas was a mess, he'd ran his hands through both their hair numerous times, he'd come on his stomach, not to mention his breathing was barely below hyperventilating. He leaned up and kissed Dean, that being the only thing he wanted to do after such an amazing feeling.

Dean kissed his partner back before pulling out and collapsing next to him. Cas could barely move his legs, they were tingling so badly, but he tried to gather the blanket with them anyway. After some help from Dean, the two cuddled beneath its warmth, kissing and snuggling.

After about two hours of just laying in silence, Cas glanced up at Dean, having had his head resting on the man's chest, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean smiled down at his angel, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter," Cas whispered, "But I was wondering if I could tell you something,"

Dean adjusted himself, looking like he was listening more intently, "Yeah, anything, Cas. You can tell me anything."

The angel smiled, feeling very comforted by the thought, "Thank you, Dean. I wanted to say..." he wasn't sure how he could say it and prove that he really meant it, so he leaned up and kissed Dean as passionately as he could, "I am madly in love with you, Dean." He said softly as he broke the kiss.

Dean didn't flinch, cupping the back of Cas' head gently and pulled him in for another kiss, "I love you too, Cas."

Castiel practically purred at that, nuzzling his cheek against Dean's. He gave the hunter several light pecks on the same cheek, leading down his neck and onto his chest. Dean laughed a little, "That tickles," he snickered, reaching down and playfully pinched Cas' hips, causing the angel to yelp in surprise and snuggle closer.

Cas stuck his tongue out at his lover, who promptly sucked it into his mouth. The two began an immediate battle for dominance, one that Cas insisted on winning, he climbed on top of Dean putting one leg on either side of the man's waist. Dean smirked, still fighting the very distracted angel's tongue. He took hold of himself and angled it upward with one hand, while the other pushed Castiel down. At first the angel hadn't realized what was happening, but as soon as the penetration became apparent his tongue went limp and he moaned loudly into his lover's mouth.

Dean took his partner's hips and started pumping him up and down, he smiled when Cas came again, he was just so easy to get off. "Oh, baby you like that?"

Cas groaned louder in response, nodding his head weakly and giving a higher pitched 'Mmmhmmm,' he started bucking his hips with Dean's thrusts to get a stronger and more in-depth feel.

Dean grinned, thoroughly enjoying the sounds he was getting out of Castiel, "Angel of the lord," he chuckled between breaths, "You sure are a kinky bitch."

Cas moved himself up and down, quickening his pace, he had barely spoken during these things with Dean, or anyone else for that matter. He arched his back and rolled his head around to look at his lover, his eyes half-lidded and a smile gracing his lips, "I could do more, if you'd teach me,"

Dean was a little surprised at this, he'd never really thought about it but everything Cas had been doing until this point was just going by instinct, and what felt good. His angel had no real idea on how to please him, or himself, for that matter. He squeezed Cas' hips and pulled him down harder, getting a good squeak out of him, "You got it, sweetheart." He smirked.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thank you all for whoever read and reviewed XD I appreciate it. And I was intending to pretty much leave the story as is, if anyone has any ideas of where I could take it after this, I'm open to it! Send me a message or send it as a review, I don't care which. But I could use some creative help :) Also! I'm open to any ideas for a new fanfic, if there's anything someone had always wanted to read about but no one has ever posted, or whatever. Anyway, thanks for your support, I look forward to hearing from you!**


End file.
